In computer networks utilizing access technologies, e.g., DSL, a user/client is generally allowed to open multiple sessions/connections on port of access device. In particular, various networks use multiple/redundant access servers, such as Network Access Servers (NAS) or Broadband Remote Access Servers (BRAS), in order to provide a redundant pair of IP (Internet Protocol) termination points. A user is often connected to each of these multiple access servers via an access node, such as a DSL Access Multiplexer (DSLAM).
Currently, there is no deterministic way to predict which access server will be used for a particular session or port. Network operators (administrators), however, often wish to coordinate policies for subscribers (users) between the multiple access servers, such as for Quality of Service (QoS), call admission control (CAC), troubleshooting (e.g., which device is causing a problem), etc. Coordinating or otherwise administering these policies can prove difficult, though, since there is no way to deterministically predict or know where the sessions are being serviced. For instance, a user may establish a first session (e.g., a point-to-point protocol over Ethernet or “PPPoE” session from one device in a subscriber's home) on a first access server, while a second session from the same user (e.g., another PPPoE session from another device is the same subscriber home) may be established on a second access server. While redundant servers may provide load-balancing features in this manner, they do not allow for easily coordinating these split resources, such that any subscriber agreements/policies (e.g., only a single video on demand session allowed from a particular user) are generally difficult to enforce.